Коруны
Коруны (иногда — корунаи, ) — человеческая раса с планеты Харуун-Кел. Коруны жили в горах кочевыми племенами («корунай» в грубом переводе на основной означает «горцы»). Они воевали с балаваями («балавай» — жители равнины) в Летней войне. Враги оскорбительно называли корунов «корносами». История thumb|left|190px|[[Мейс Винду, корун]] Коруны генетически идентичны людям, но все они были чувствительными к Силе и использовали свои способности, чтобы подчинять себе акк-псов и травников. Предполагается, что во время Великой войны ситхов на планету упал джедайский корабль, и коруны являлись потомками джедаев. Кроме этого, коруны имели повышенную сопротивляемость ядам благодаря проживанию вблизи ядовитого тумана, заполнявшего низины на поверхности планеты. Для Силы коруны использовали термин «Пелекотан». Коруны говорили на корунайском языке и жили в племенах, весьма сходных с семейными кланами. Эти племена назывались «гошами», одним из самых крупных среди которых был гош Винду, племя Кара Вастора и Мейса Винду. Вместо пожимания плечами коруны склоняли голову на сантиметр вправо. Сразу после появления Галактической Империи имперский флот устроил бомбардировку Харуун-Кела; к 40 ПБЯ не было известно, остались ли коруны в живых. Коруны измеряли расстояние временем его прохождения. За кулисами Очевидно, слово «корунай» происходит от греческого «korynê», означающего дубину или палицу. Это объясняет принадлежность Мейса Винду (Mace Windu) к этой расе («mace» в переводе с английского также означает дубину или палицу). Появления * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' * * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *'' '' *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Machines of War'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' * * * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Perfect Evil'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice}} Неканоничные появления *LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Источники * *«Haruun Kal: Beyond the Cloudsea» *«Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» Категория:Коруны Категория:Чувствительные к Силе расы Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Расы людей